Her Shadow
by LitchKreeyo
Summary: They say don't take the little things for granted. His own greed and ego have led him to do the most despicable action ever. After his horrific deed, he can feel her shadow lingering upon his soul. He feels conflicted between the choices life is throwing at him. What has he done?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Halo! Makea here! This is my second story so far and I feel proud about this ;) And read on...this contains one of my OTP. All the characters you recognize belong to Diabolik Lovers, so yah! I hope you enjoy! Oh, by the way, rated T for cuss words. If that makes you uncomfortable, get out of here. I am just worrying about your innocent little mind, sweetie. But then again if you watched this anime, then your mind is probably jacked up. I am being honest. No flamers please.**

* * *

Ayato looked down on the bed. On the mattress, there lay a human. The body was deadly pale and anyone could see that the body was perfectly fine …that is if they saw what was an unusual sight just right above the stomach. Near the top of the stomach, a silver knife was aimed through the chest and had driven through the heart. Maroon colored blood was gushing out, creating a river on the ghostly white skin. Anyone would be terrified to see a horrid scene like this. But they would be completely petrified of who caused this. But of course no one would predict that it was him, who was responsible of this.

"Or would they…", Ayato murmured to himself. The bottled-up emotions that were held in his lime green eyes were too foggy to indicate. Wasn't he supposed to feel happy that her heart was all his? Wasn't he supposed to feel satisfied that with her blood he could take over his father's throne? Then why did he feel so guilty and mad about himself?

"Dammit, whatever I do must be right without being questioned". Ayato removed the knife from the her heart gently and carefully. The blood painted the blade of the knife and her non beating heart was now visible. As he licked off the excess blood of the knife, he closely examined the dead corpse. He almost cut his tongue by doing so. He remembered her face; Yui's face, before her current state right now. He remembered how her eyes were widened with fear, dread, and confusion and her mouth had quivered, but in the near end of her death, she was happy. Tears streamed from her eyes, but she still held on a weak smile.

"If this is what Ayato-kun wants, then I'll be happy." Those were her last words. The words that cling to his heart.

"Don't make me laugh, after all, in the end we all know that Yours Truly will be the one happy", Ayato replied. Though he already knew it was too late, he felt that that it wasn't fair for him to steal her happiness.

"Why did I even kill her in the first place?", he questioned himself. But then his memories resurfaced, and he remembered how her blood was getting sucked by his brothers and the Mukami bastards. Other guys were also talking and playing with his prey, and he will always be mad that she wasn't there for him to suck her blood. No matter how many times he sucked her blood, she would just forget that she belonged to him. So he thought he would just kill her.

_After all, all I need is her blood. It's not like she's special to me or something. It even isn't her heart. I'll just do the same thing Richter did. I will find a new body to place this heart in and just train this person until it knows well that I am its master. But why...why do I feel everything is just wrong?_

* * *

**So yah, that is it! There will be 2 more chapters, so please stay tuned. I hope you can review/favorite/follow - it will seriously make my day. Thanx and kissy faces to everyone who loves this :) :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter for Her Shadow. Hope you enjoy! Um...nothing else I need to say. But there is going to be more at the bottom. So yeah...that's all.**

* * *

_One month later…_

"Ayato-kun, are you okay?" Ayato was snapped away from his thoughts as the girl next to him asked a question, worry written in her features.

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry or anything like that." The girl smiled in response and got back to what she was doing. This made Ayato ponder about Yui, how she would know if he was feeling down about something and she would do her best to try to cheer him up until a smile was shown in her face.

It had already been a month since Yui was last seen by him. After taking her heart out, he found another girl to take over her heart. The girl, Kelly, was perfect. She had milky brown hair that reached her waist and soft blue eyes. She was obedient and would always submit to Ayato whenever he was thirsty. But they never had a romantic moment together, unlike with Yui.

"Hey Ayato-kun, are you hungry? You always seem lost in thought, so do you need my blood?"

"No, I'm not in the mood. Just get me something from the kitchen, kay?"

"I understand." While she was gone, Ayato peered under the bed and spotted an old coffin. That coffin held the dead corpse of Yui. He just kept her with him because it seemed like a waste just to throw it out and he wasn't going to let his hysteric brother, Kanato, turn her into a creepy wax doll. His mind was now thinking about Yui. He still wondered why he wasn't satisfied. He had her blood, but just in different body. He should be happy since, Kelly at least had a good figure while Yui's body was like a stick. He remembered how he mocked her about it, having no chest to boast about and no sexual appeal.

_Why do you still keep thinking about her? It's just her blood I want._ Then it hit him like a bullet. Her blood wasn't his total desire.

Her blood was just an excuse. A plain excuse. An excuse for getting close to her, hugging her, claiming her as his, and kissing her. He remembered how Yui got embarrassed whenever he pressed his lips against hers. And she always asked why he kissed her. He would just say kissing her made her blood sweeter. And he would use the same excuse for just getting close to her. Now he realized he needed her, more than ever. He needed to touch her soft silky skin. He needed those magenta ruby eyes to look at him. He needed her voice to tell him that everything was going to be all right. But they were now gone, beyond from his reach.

" You said that if I wanted this, then you'll be happy, but I actually didn't want this…" Ayato knew if he wanted her so badly, he would just have to get her back…

In the end, Ayato killed Kelly and put her heart back into Yui's. But he failed in reviving her. He couldn't take it any longer, so he killed himself, hoping that now would forget about her and he wouldn't suffer from her absence in his life. But still, her shadow was lurking in his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Man...this has to be the longest thing that I have typed for FanFiction . Anyway, thanks for reading. :) The next and last chapter is going to have a happy ending. It's like a "What if..." type of thing. So I hope you come back for more. Kissy faces for whoever likes reading my fanfics. [ Kissy faces sound cheesy but that is the person I am :) ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Finally finished it! Anyway, here is the last chapter. It isn't all that great because I was out of inspiration when writing this. Also, if you didn't read the bottom Author's Note in Chapter 2, then this chapter is about if Ayato succeeded in reviving Yui. And, you could ignore me and read the chapter...**

* * *

"Yui…" Yui opened her eyes at the sound of her name.

"A-Ayato-kun?" Ayato couldn't do anything but smile. She was finally here with him. She also didn't look dead anymore. The creamy color of her skin was back again and her red eyes were lively, but were also filled with confusion. But at least they weren't dead.

"I don't really understand what is happ-" Suddenly, she remembered all of what happened and tears started slowly streaming down her face.

_I better apologize._ But before he could make any movement, Yui already pulled him in a tight embrace with her all of her weak strength. She was crying loudly in his arms while her tears were still streaming down her face. Ayato couldn't help but feeling guilty, it was his fault that she is in her current condition. When Yui stopped crying, she lifted her head so that she could look at Ayato. Her eyes were tear-rimmed and contaminated with sorrow.

"Why did you...leave me?" Ayato was slightly shocked by her words. He thought that she would say that she hated him, but her words were laced with sadness, too sad to be believe that she hated him.

"I was alone, I couldn't see anything but the dark, but then, these memories of you started flashing in my brain. Those memories…tortured me. I felt so lonely that you couldn't be there with me. All I could think about was you. But when you weren't there when I loved you and needed you the most…I just started crying and hated you from that moment. But now that you are here with me, I can't bring myself to hate you or to feel any sadness. But I still feel lonely-" Ayato cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. After a passionate kiss that had lasted two minutes, Ayato rested his forehead on hers.

"I promise that I will never leave you or make you lonely, as long as you don't do the same to me." Yui looked at him, surprised.

"You-"

"Yeah, I also missed you,too." Yui hugged him close. She felt bad leaving him like this, but she couldn't help but feeling a little happy knowing that Ayato felt the same way about her

"Hey." Ayato lifted Yui's chin up so that she could face him.

"What is it, Ayato?"

"Promise me the same thing, you got that?" Yui smiled as Ayato's lips made contact with hers.

_I promise._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for writing such a crappy chapter. If you have any requests for anymore of these, please PM me. Thank You for reading this. :)**


End file.
